Needing Each Other
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Twins flee to escape discrimination, they end up going to another world and gaining a father in a former Deception. Transformers Prime/Transformers Animated crossover. Done as a request for Dreadmon. :)


**Dreadmon asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime and Transformers Animated belong to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **Needing Each Other**

Jetstorm sighed as he looked at a photo that he had hidden in one of his arm compartments, gazing at the four people in the picture. It was taken back when the Twins were little. They were children of Wing Saber and Unit 2, who had been part of the crew of the ship Alaxon, a group of Transformers selected by the council to explore organic planets. It had been a stable and happy life with their parents, until a year before Optimus and his companions had woken up in Detroit. Their parents had been called for a new exploration mission to the planet Eukaris and no one knew that it would be the last time the Twins would have news of them as the Alaxon and its crew disappeared without a trace. According to the official investigation, the crew was ambushed and killed by the creatures of the planet, but the Twins always had thought that something else happened in that place. Lamentably Ultra Magnus banned access to Eukaris and the exploration program of organic planets was canceled, leaving the Twins with no way of really knowing what happened to their parents.

It hadn't been too long after that they had been selected to become fliers and had taken to the training well, but sadly, not all Autobots thought that there should be fliers in the Elite Guard. Decepticons were fliers and were very cruel and their enemy. If an Autobot became a flier, the attitude the paranoid Autobots had was that it was like joining the 'Cons.

Because of this, the Twins had been on the receiving end of the paranoid, racist, and many times cruel attitudes of the other Autobots who didn't accept them and gave them the cold shoulder. Very few bots actually cared about the two and protected them as best they could from the others who said cruel things about them. One was Perceptor, who had overseen their transformations and training, along with Wheeljack, who helped them with repairs.

Ultra Magnus and Jazz both sought to help the Twins thrive as well, seeing them as good soldiers worthy of being Autobots. Sentinel simply treated them like rookies and barked orders, but he at least didn't have a racist attitude towards them, even if he had a big ego and was a bit of a jerk towards others.

But the brutal and indiscriminate harassment continued regardless and what was worse was that even some members of the Elite Guard were being cruel to the Twins, who tried to ignore it, but then the breaking point came when Ultra Magnus was brutally attacked and left in a coma, Jazz left Cybertron to join Optimus' team on Earth, and Sentinel took over as Commanding Magnus.

From there, the discrimination became worse to the point that one day, the two brothers were ambushed by several members of the Elite Guard and were the victim of paint bombs, cruel words, and even some attacks that they managed to dodge, but were unable to escape until the bullies left and the Twins looked at each other. "Brother, I cannot be standing this anymore," Jetfire said. "It be getting worse."

"I be agreeing, Brother," Jetstorm said, sighing. "We cannot be staying here anymore. It be too much."

"We must be fleeing to Earth, where Mister Jazz and Mister Optimus are," the orange twin said, brightening up. "Mister Jazz and Mister Optimus are nice and will let us join the team."

"You be right, Brother!" Jetstorm said, perking up. When they had visited Earth before, despite the misunderstanding of when Wasp had switched paint jobs with Bumblebee, Optimus and his teams had been kind to the two, even if they had been a bit surprised about flying Autobots. Even Ratchet had been concerned about their well-being and made them promise to come to his medbay if they had any injuries. And Jazz had taught them many useful fighting tactics, even teaching them some Circuit-Su in his free time, something the Twins appreciated.

"It be settled then," Jetfire said. "We find a space bridge away from here and take it to Earth."

The two got cleaned up and then gathered a few things before flying away, keeping their optics open for trouble and soon found a space bridge that was unguarded. Entering the coordinates, they got ready to fly into it as the bridge activated. "Ready, Brother?" Jetstorm asked.

"Ready," Jetfire said as they joined hands and flew into the portal, not seeing that the space bridge was damaged and the coordinates they had entered got scrambled, but they didn't notice it until they came out on the other side and the portal closed behind them. Curious, they glanced around. "Um, did Earth change from last time we were here?" The orange twin asked.

"I be not knowing," Jetstorm admitted before he caught something on his scanner. "Brother, I be picking up something on my scanners."

Jetfire turned on his scanner and gasped. "I be seeing it too, Brother!" He said. "It...It seems like...a spark signature?"

"Someone may be hurt," said the blue twin and the two followed the beacon, hoping to help out whoever was injured, or at least get them to a medic in time.

They touched down outside of a cave and went in. "The signature be in here," Jetstorm stated as they moved inside, stopping short at the sight before them.

A mech's body lay nearby with a pulsing spark in a case nearby. Both Twins shuddered in fear before carefully moving into the room, finding a datapad and powering it up to see an entry.

 _Arachnid, entry 58:_

 _Finally got rid of the human scum that took over Breakdown's body. His spark is still alive, surprisingly. Not sure what to do with it, but for now, it'll be in this special case until I decide to either offline him or repair him. I'll know in a few days._

The Twins shuddered again before seeing tools nearby and Jetfire swallowed hard. "Brother, maybe...we could fix him?" He said. "Mister Wheeljack did train us on repairs."

Jetstorm nodded. "Let us repair him, Brother, and replace his spark," he agreed.

It took a bit, but they soon had Breakdown repaired and Jetstorm very carefully lifted out the bright spark from the case and carried it over to the mech, placing it in his chest and closing up his chest plates before both stood back and watched.

With a jolt, Breakdown woke up and took some deep breaths before running some diagnostics and then looking around the room, spotting the Twins nearby and his eyes widened. "Autobots," he said, recognizing the Elite Guard symbol on them.

Jetfire gulped in fear at seeing the Decepticon insignia on Breakdown's chest. "Brother, he be a Decepticon!" He whispered urgently.

Now thinking perhaps they had made a mistake, the two went to flee. "Run, Brother!" Jetstorm cried out.

Seeing their fear before they fled, Breakdown realized something. "They're just kids," he said and he noticed something else. He owed them his life. "Wait!" He called after them, racing to catch up to them.

Jetfire and Jetstorm ran in a panic, soon getting separated and lost, looking for a way out and staying in contact through their bond, fear filling them before Jetfire cried out in fear as something grabbed his leg and he turned to find it was the same 'Con they had repaired. "No! Be letting me go! Be leaving me alone!" He pleaded in a panic, fear-filled voice.

Breakdown shook his head. "Come here, youngling," he said, keeping his voice calm as he tried to pull the orange mech closer to him, but Jetfire panicked and managed to break free for a moment before he was pounced on again and he cried out in fear. "Youngling, calm down," the mech said. "Easy now."

The young one shook in fear, but Breakdown lifted him up and held him in his arms. "Shh," he soothed, rubbing the little one's back and wings, begin gentle. Jetfire stiffened in fear, but couldn't help relaxing at the gentle touch. "There now. Calm down," the mech said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The orange Twin looked up at him. "B-But, you're a D-Decepticon," he stammered out.

"I was," Breakdown said. "But the war is over and not only that, you and your brother are younglings and I would never hurt a sparkling or a youngling."

Jetfire was beginning to believe that, especially where the mech was holding him gently and trying to calm him down. Someone who meant him harm wouldn't be trying to calm him down. He then thought about Jetstorm, who was still lost. "My brother," he said, catching Breakdown's attention. "He be lost in here too."

Breakdown was concerned and wondering how to get the blue Twin to them when his hand gently brushed Jetfire's side and the youngling squeaked in surprise. That caught the mech's attention and he smiled. "Well, well, that just might work," he said with a chuckle.

The orange mech didn't have time to ask before he burst into laughter as his sides, stomach,and wings were mercilessly tickled.

* * *

Jetstorm felt his brother's emotions change from fear to curiosity and then to merriment before he felt phantom tickles and began giggling, realizing what was going on. Jetfire was being tickled and Jetstorm was feeling it too through their bond. Quickly, he tried to seek out his brother, following the bond.

Breakdown was enjoying hearing the young one laugh. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly. "Who's a ticklish little mech?"

Jetfire squealed with giggles and laughter and soon, his brother's laughter mixed with his and Breakdown saw the blue Twin coming towards them, but was giggling too much to try and stop the mech, who chuckled and stood up, catching the blue youngling and tickling him, which resulted in more laughter from the two before Breakdown let them up and they took a bit to recover. They looked unsurely at their captor, who smiled at them. "Come boys, do you think I'd tickle you if I meant you harm?" He asked.

They shook their heads, agreeing on that statement. Breakdown sighed. "Well, we better go find the others," he said. "The war's ended here."

The Twins looked at each other. "Megatron isn't at war with Autobots anymore?" Jetstorm asked.

"They've been at peace for a few years," the mech answered before looking at the two. "You're not from around here, are you?"

They shook their heads. "We...We ran away," Jetfire said. "The other Elite Guard...were not nice to me or my brother. We came to Earth to join Optimus' team."

Breakdown had a feeling that the two were from another timeline. Not sure why he felt that way, he decided the first thing was to find the Autobots. "Come on, sons," he said gently. "Let's go find them."

Megatron was first to spot them and he welcomed Breakdown with open arms, happy to see he was alright. Knockout was also pleased that his best friend was alive and free from the former leader of MECH. The Twins held back shyly, but in slowly backing up, bumped into Soundwave, who wrapped his arms around them, holding them in place. "And who are these two younglings?" He asked curiously.

The Twins gulped in fear, afraid of the former 'Cons, but Optimus stepped forward and smiled gently. "Don't be frightened, young ones," he said soothingly. "We Autobots and the former Decepticons are at peace. You're safe here."

"They're the ones who saved me," Breakdown said. "If it wasn't for these two, I wouldn't be here today."

Ratchet insisted on giving the Twins a full checkup and the two didn't argue with him, but were curious as to where they were. A scan revealed they were from another timeline, which surprised them. After Ratchet had cleared them, they met the others, who were curious about them and they did their best to answer any questions, but were worried about these bots discriminating them, however that fear was put to rest by Megatron, who said that no one would look down on them for being fliers, even pointing out that Optimus could fly with a jetpack. The others were just happy to have three more members on their team and in their family.

The Twins were a little overwhelmed by the welcome they had received and when Breakdown heard that they didn't have parents, he took it upon himself to be their father, something they latched on to as the mech had helped them out and it wasn't uncommon to see the three messing around and doing father-son stuff, though usually it was Breakdown tickling his new sons, who would try to escape their father's ticklish grasp, but in reality, they didn't mind as it was a sign of affection from him.

But then the Autobots and former 'Cons had a dilemma to face. Should they send the Twins back to their world or let them stay for not only their happiness but for Breakdown's happiness too. The mech obviously loved being a father and the Twins were happier, having even come out of their shells a bit more and letting the others hug them or mess around with them in good fun. "We can't send them back," Knockout said. "They're happy here."

"But what if their own timeline needs them?" Arcee asked softly. "From what they told us, their Optimus and Jazz are nice to them."

"True, but if they went back, they and Breakdown would be sparkbroken," Ratchet said quietly. "They've already formed a bond and it would be cruel to separate them."

"We could send Breakdown with them back to their world, but from the sounds of it, the war still ravages on there, which means it wouldn't be safe for them," Ultra Magnus said gently.

"What do we do?" Bumblebee asked.

Camilla, a human spy, stood up. "We can't send them back," she said firmly. "That would be...like child abuse."

They all looked at her, nodding in agreement to what she said. "Like Arcee said, the Twins claim that their world's Optimus and Jazz are kind to them," she continued. "Soundwave, you know how to get to their timeline, right?"

"Yes," he replied.

Camilla nodded. "What if the Twins stay here, but if they are need, their Optimus or Jazz could contact them or us and they can cross the ground bridge over to their world and then return when the mission is done?"

The Autobots and former 'Cons instantly agreed that that was the best option and when they presented it to the Twins and Breakdown, the three also agreed as the Twins admitted they did miss seeing their friends, but wanted to stay with Breakdown. It only took moments to set everything up and the other world's Optimus and Jazz instantly agreed to the idea, glad that the Twins were happy and well.

That evening, the Twins were in their room, playfully sparring with each other, giggling happily and then squeaking in surprise when their father joined in, tickling the two as he chuckled while they laughed happily before they finally settled down and hugged their father. "Thank you, Father," said Jetstorm.

"We love you, Father," Jetfire said.

"You're welcome, and I love you too, my sons," Breakdown said, holding them close.

Despite being from different worlds, it was obvious the three needed each other and nothing in the world was going to ever tear them apart.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
